


Destroyed Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, FATM, Florabella, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of the first, Memories. Highly suggested that you read it. Isa's keyboard finally died, but why hadn't she killed it in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Highly suggested you read Memories first  
> MEMORIES: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848601

“THE GODDAMN KEYBOARD IS BUSTED!” Isa yelled from the top loft. She sat down frustrated in her chair. It had been doing weird shit for a week and finally, this Wednesday afternoon it had quit and died. It was old, sure, but you start to develop an emotional attachment to the stupid sound maker after a while.

            Florence and Opal’s heads peered up from the bottom of the old ladder. Florence’s hair was put in a messy bun on the back of her head and Opal’s caramel hair spilled off her forehead and into her eyes. Her eyelashes batted back the stringy pieces.

            “It took that long?” Florence asked, frowning as she ascended the ladder. “Every month I put money on that old thing dying. I don’t think there was a day when it wasn’t falling apart.”

            “Because there wasn’t a day when it wasn’t falling apart.” Isa grumbled, unplugging the old thing. The wiring was frayed and sparking and even though she would miss the instrument, it was a serious hazard in the end.

            Florence unlocked the long drawer in the back of the loft and sorted through the contents. There were three different back-up keyboards in the drawer awaiting usage. There really was no need to be concerned about the death of the older one.

            “Which one do you want?” Florence asked.

            “One second,” Isa answered, standing over the loft holding the defunct keyboard. She closed her left eye and aimed for the couch. “Opal, you need to move.”

            “Might I ask, why?” She asked, stepping away from the couch.

            “No….” She hefted up the keyboard. “Reason.”

            Isa tossed the keyboard over the landing and it landed on the couch with a dull thud. Keys flew off and the old screen shattered as it hit the already sagging couch and caused it to release a reluctant _whuff_.

            Opal squeaked and looked up at Isa who shrugged indifferently. It was an old keyboard, like she said. It wasn’t like she was trying to hit Opal or anything. She didn’t _hate_ Opal… She revisited the old writing on her ancient PC and didn’t like what she saw anyways. SHE DIDN’T HATE OPAL.

            “ISABELLA!” Florence yelled from behind her on the loft. Florence yelling was like angels screaming in remorse. Florence didn’t yell, her voice blossomed into a screaming sensation that filled the room.

            “Was she not supposed to throw that over the loft?” Opal asked, laughing as she scrambled up the ladder. Isa sighed, now everyone was up here. Nothing she could do about it anyways.

            “No, she was not!” Florence said, her cheeks red. “I mean, we could’ve gotten it fixed or something.”

            “The keyboard was all shot to shit.” Isa said.

            Florence left out an aggravated sigh. “It wasn’t salvageable?”

            “It absolutely was not. It was old and didn’t work well anyways.” Isa retorted.

            Opal was looking into the keyboard trunk in the back. “Isa, you’ve got a bunch of boards back here. Why didn’t you switch?” She asked.

            Isa tried to breath and tried to forget exactly why she hadn’t switched. That one was old and was pretty useless anyways. She closed her eyes and slowly started to remember the exact memories attached to the now useless lump of plastic.

            She had kept the keyboard not because it was her first keyboard, but because it was her first with Florence. It was the first she had written songs with and the first with real memories attached to it.

            Florence and Isa had staggered into Isa’s studio-apartment thing at about three in the morning. They were both pretty stoned and it was a miracle that they had made it into the building alive by the diagonal lengths that they were walking.

            Isa had collapsed on the same couch that now held the broken keyboard. That same keyboard was on it at that moment, it was pretty new at the time and earlier that week she had been working on music. It was the first notes to Blinding and Cosmic Love that had later been transferred to the first album, _Lungs_.

            The black keys had dug into Isa’s vertebrate and she laughed uncontrollably. There was nothing funny about being overly drunk in the first place. Florence fell on top of her and Isa pushed her off onto the ground because being the height of an average twelve year old did not accommodate your six-foot friend falling on you.

            Florence was shuddering with similar parallel laughter on the carpet. Her short-sleeved shirt had started to fall off as they had come through the city, but now the entire left sleeve was nearly off her arm. The sleeve was dragging the white bra strap down, too.

            Florence opened her electric green eyes and looked right at her, sending chills down Isa’s seriously intoxicated spine. She tried to hang on for balance, but instead clicked on the keyboard, sending a spray of different haphazard notes.

            “Hey,” Florence whispered. “That’s kinda preeeety.”

            Isa set down the keyboard and began playing different haphazard chords on the keyboard. They all ran down her eardrums like a spiral staircase, cascading water down at they descended into her heart. The chords were eventually going to become the foundation of Girl With One Eye.

            After the chords grew tiresome, Florence’s eyes began to close and so did Isa’s. Everything was bleary and tired. Just as Isa’s head hit the floor, Florence grabbed her and pulled her in.

            And in that very moment everything was perfect and Florence had whispered, “I love you”. Isa wasn’t sure what happened or why she did it but just before she slipped into the dark abyss of sleep, Isa kissed her. It was stupid and drunken and Florence probably didn’t remember it, but Isa did.

            But now Florence had Opal and the memory meant nothing. It couldn't mean anything anymore, really. It was one night very long ago.

            That’s why she hadn’t let the keyboard go.

            And that’s why it was time for her to destroy the memory.

           

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
